1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an awning, such as a joint-arm awning or a winter-garden awning, comprising an awning fabric to be furled which is fixed by a piping in at least one piping groove on a drop-out pipe.
2. Background Art
In awnings of the generic type, in particular in winter-garden awnings, the stress ratios there prevailing occasionally lead to the outer seams sagging, which is not satisfying optically. A similar problem may occur with joint-arm awnings of increased drop-out width.